Someone's In The Kitchen With Fareeha
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Angela has had a very busy week at the clinic and so has decided to take some time off to spend with her beloved. When she wakes up one morning, Fareeha has made her breakfast... and Angela gets a surprise she didn't expect. (Pharmercy, Smut, Modern AU)


Dr. Angela Ziegler slowly sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. It had been a long time since she had gotten a day off to spend time with her beloved Fareeha, and she was looking forward to doing so today.

The past week at the clinic had been very hard on her. Appointments, checkups, the fact that it was flu season and many people needed their shots, it was tiring for her. Thankfully, she was in a nice comfy bed, rather than in a busy office and she was thankful for that.

She looked at her phone, seeing a message from her friend Emily telling her all was well back at work and to enjoy her day with Fareeha, her beloved Egyptian Lover.

Angela smiled. She knew that today would be better than any other day this week. No work, no stress, just peace and comfort with the woman she loved.

As she climbed out of her bed, stretching her arms and legs ever so slightly, a faint scent tickled her nose. It was the distinct smell of meat being cooked and it was coming from the kitchen. Someone was making her breakfast.

Angela then crept down the stairs, having had a good feeling who was cooking for her. She rubbed her stomach, silently telling it that it would soon be filled with a delicious meal.

She then arrived on the floor of her house, gently opening the kitchen door ajar. As she looked inside, her eyes widened to a very beautiful surprise.

Fareeha was by the cooker, frying some eggs on the grill. She was already awake, a determined look on her tanned face. But the fact that it was Fareeha cooking wasn't the surprise to Angela.

No, it was the fact that the beautiful Egyptian woman was cooking for her in the nude. Her whole body was exposed to Angela. From smooth muscular arms, to abs that could grind meat, Fareeha's form was a work of utter perfection. If Fareeha's body was a statue, it would stand proudly in a place for all the world to see.

Angela started to sweat slightly, not expecting this at all. She could feel herself growing needy for Fareeha, her thoughts dwelling on the beautiful woman to come and take her back to bed.

It was then that Fareeha noticed her Swiss lover, smiling at her in her usual cheerful manner. "Good morning, Angela," she greeted her, her voice laden with her slight accent. "Did you sleep well?"

Angela gulped, blushing softly."Y-yes, I did. Thanks for letting me spend the night here with you, F-Fareeha."

Fareeha placed the newly fried eggs on a plate. "My pleasure, Angie," she said, happily, as she placed the plate of eggs and bacon on the kitchen table for her to eat. "I made you some bacon and eggs for breakfast."

Angela blushed again, feeling humbled at Fareeha's gesture. "You didn't have to... I mean, I can cook for myself."

Fareeha smirked. "I know, but I wanted to anyway. Because I love you."

"I-I love you too," Angela replied, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Umm..." she then stuttered, a question on the tip of her tongue. "Where are your clothes?"

"In the laundry," Fareeha informed her, gesturing to the washing room opposite the kitchen. "You don't mind me naked do you?"

Angela shook her head. " _Nein_ , you are beautiful in the nude, an utter goddess." She covered her mouth. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Fareeha smiled, stroking her soft hand on Angela's cheek. "Yes, you did and it was very cute."

Angela's face was bright red with arousal and embarrassment now. "Ummm... maybe we should skip breakfast today," she admitted. "I... think I know what I would like instead." She then buried her shy, needy face into Fareeha's chest.

Fareeha whispered in her ear in a low voice. "Is that so? In that case, allow me to escort you back to the bedroom, Dr Ziegler."

"P-please do," Angela answered, looking up at Fareeha and biting her lip.

Her Egyptian lover then gazed into her eyes, with a look that said, "you are mine forever." She then cupped Angela's cheeks in her hands and pressed her lips against hers.

Angela wrapped her arms around Fareeha's neck and kissed her back, giving into Fareeha completely. She loved the beautiful Egyptian with all her heart and would gladly be taken by her.

Fareeha smiled and deepened the kiss, locking hers and Angela's lips together as she held her in strong, tanned arms.

Angela felt her small, slender frame be cared for in Fareeha's arms as they made out, like Fareeha was a great caring bird, clutching her gently with its talons.

She then felt a soft moan escape her during the kiss, a small delicate noise that could be mistaken for a mouse.

Fareeha breathed through Angela, placing her hand on the back of her head, keeping Angela in the kiss. She wanted Angela to stay, to feel safe in her embrace. She slid her tongue into Angela's mouth and the doctor slid her's back.

Their tongues gently began to caress between their lips, their mouths opening and closing with their kisses.

Angela could feel a slight dribble of saliva from the sides of her mouth. She was lost in the sensation of her beloved and they hadn't even gotten to the bedroom yet.

Eventually, Fareeha held her golden-haired lover in her arms, their foreheads touching each other softly, eyes gazing into the others, binding their souls as one for the moment.

"Undress me," Angela requested, knowing that she was best taken naked.

Fareeha obliged her beautiful lover, walking behind her and removing her top and lingerie, reducing Angela to her bare naked form.

A beautiful form indeed, worthy of an angel like Angela. Her pale skin shone in the light, her breasts full with nipples perked, her rump cute and soft, ripe for touching and playing with. Her pussy was wet too, Fareeha noticing the sight of juice gently moistening her lover's labia.

Angela was in heat and wanting love badly.

Fareeha then picked up Angela in her big strong arms, holding her up with ease and grace. She was as light as a feather, delicate and soft, like a small puppy.

Angela smiled and wrapped her arms around Fareeha's neck as the Egyptian carried her like a princess up their stairs, to the bedroom where Angela had been sleeping in mere moments earlier.

Fareeha then laid Angela gently on the bed, taking a small moment to admire how adorable the doctor was. She was curled up like a baby, her eyes wide and of a beautiful blue. Truly she as an angel to her.

Fareeha climbed on top of her beloved, placing her head between Angela's spread legs, gazing at the slightly hairy mound that was her pussy.

Angela smiled lovingly, silently telling Fareeha to do it, to kiss her, to eat her and make her the happiest woman in the world.

The Egyptian didn't feel like it though. She wanted to tease the good doctor before savouring her. She started to press her lips along the insides of Angela's leg, peppering the area around her pelvis with soft touches and kisses.

Angela blushed and bit her lip. She loved being toyed with like this, and Fareeha played with her so well.

Fareeha softly bit into Angela's skin, not enough to hurt her, since that would hurt Fareeha as well, but enough to make the blonde moan softly.

"Mmmmm..." Angela sighed from the sensation. "Fareeha..."

Fareeha knew it was time to stop holding back. Her Angela wanted a fuck and Fareeha was the one to give it to her. She then placed her lips over Angela's pussy, gently kissing Angela's folds with tenderness and care.

Angela whimpered in delight as Fareeha opened her up, starting to lick her insides with sheer grace.

Fareeha wrapped her fingers around Angela's thigh as she licked her beloved, wanting to hold her in place and keep her tongue on the blonde's G-spot, which wasn't that hard to find.

Angela cried out in joy, as her lover's tongue bathed her folds. Whenever they made love, Angela was the submissive one, always, and right now, she loved it. She was Fareeha's true love, her only love.

Fareeha held Angela close to her mouth, kissing the sides of her labia briefly before resuming her devouring of the good doctor. The moans Angela was making were music to her ears, enticing her to eat the blonde to her climax, something that she knew would make her very happy.

A hand then place itself on Fareeha's head, belonging to Angela, currently in ecstasy from the pleasure that Fareeha was giving her. "Please, don't stop!" She begged. "You're so good!"

"I know," Fareeha told her, raising her head up to look at Angela as she ate her hard. Her eyes fixated on the lust filled face Angela had. Her husky breathing, her eyes half-closed and the deep red on her cheeks. This was adorable, and Fareeha loved it.

Angela kept breathing more and more deeply as Fareeha licked her out, moaning the Egyptian's name in both English and German over a dozen times. She was loving this so much, she didn't want it to end.

Fareeha didn't want it to end. She had gotten the scent of Angela, and like an animal that mated for life, she wouldn't let her go. Not yet, not until she was done.

But Angela wouldn't be done. She tried to hold the rising urge within her back, feeling like a great dam was going to break inside of her body.

Fareeha kissed the pussy deeply, sliding her tongue even deeper into Angela, exploring her insides to the fullest extent.

Angela breathed huskily, knowing her breaking point had been reached. She was going to release her juices soon, and this breathing let Fareeha know of that.

The Egyptian continued her mission to pleasure the Swiss girl, licking her out harder and faster than she had been doing before, wanting her to finish off soon.

And finish she did.

"FAREEHAAAAAA!" Angela screamed as she came for her girlfriend, feeling her body go limp as her juice flowed out of her folds.

Fareeha lapped up Angela's cum and embraced the smaller woman in her arms, kissing her neck and cheek softly before resting her head on her shoulders.

Angela panted and breathed softly, needing a moment to bring herself back to Earth after being clearly taken to heaven by her lover.

Fareeha then smiled at Angela, spooning the blonde beauty gently. "Did you like that, my love?"

"Yes," Angela sighed. "Oh god yes..." She closed her eyes. "You are truly the one for me, Fareeha. I am glad to be with you."

Fareeha nuzzled her closely, purring like a cat. "So... do you still want my bacon and eggs?"

"Maybe later," Angela replied. "I want cuddles."

"They'll go cold if you wait any longer, sweetie," Fareeha told her. "I know you don't like it when I reheat your food."

Angela sighed. "Fine, but I'm eating them on your lap. I don't want to get out of your embrace."

Fareeha smiled. "That's fine with me, Angel," she agreed, kissing the adorable Swiss girl on the forehead as she held her close.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Found this beautiful prompt on Val's Nsfw blog, and boy it was fun to do. I frickin love writing Pharmercy (well, I love writing any gay ship, but this fic felt good to write anyway).

Hope you enjoy it :3


End file.
